Revelations
by Ti Rhyse
Summary: A series of short fics dealing with the many ways that other members of the SGC might find out that Sam and Jack are in a relationship.  Most stories will follow the idea that they get together between season's 8/9. Chapter 14 is up!
1. Humming

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I don't own them, just borrowing them for a bit.

**Time:** Between Seasons 8/9. Sam has been officially reassigned to Area 51, but is still at the SGC tying up a few loose ends.

**Characters:** Sam/Jack, Daniel

**A/N: **This is a revised version of my first chapter humming. Now that I am seven chapters in and a little (little being the keyword =) ) more experienced there were a few things I wanted to improve on. Thanks to Kelleth for the advice concerning the original version of this chapter. The main dialogue is mostly the same, but I reworked the PoV a bit. Also, thank you all who have reviewed so far. I love hearing what you think. Enjoy!

**Humming**

Sam smirked as she noticed an unusual sound coming from the direction of the handsome man standing beside her in the SGC's elevator. Brigadier General Jack O'Neill was staring into space with a goofy grin on his face and humming. She couldn't really blame him though. After the events of the previous evening Sam was a bit surprised she wasn't humming right along with him.

"Jack?" Daniel questioned giving Jack a slightly confused look. At this Sam had to stifle a giggle; apparently she wasn't the only one who had noticed Jack's odd behavior this morning.

"Daniel?" Jack responded.

"Why are you humming?"

"I wasn't humming."

"Were too!"

"Was not!"

"Were too!"

"Was not! I think I'd know if I was humming." He insisted glaring at Daniel. "Want to help me out here, Carter?" He asked as he turned towards Sam with a pleading look on his face.

"Actually, sir, you were humming." She replied doing her best to keep a straight face. Unfortunately the antics of the two men were making that task nearly impossible.

"Really?" Jack exclaimed with a bewildered look on his face.

"Yes, sir."

"Told you!" Daniel chimed in.

At this point Sam probably should have stayed out of it and let the boys be boys, but remembering a similar conversation from the previous year she couldn't resist having some fun.

"What's her name, sir?" Sam asked innocently. Jack made a choking sound and turned to her in disbelief. Sam was beginning to think he wasn't going to catch on to what she was up to, but after a few seconds he got a gleam in his eye and gave her a quick wink.

Feigning annoyance Jack whined, "Carter, what makes you think there's a…"

"Humming, sir."

"Ah."

When it appeared that Jack didn't plan to volunteer any more information than a grunt, Daniel's curiosity got the best of him and he walked right into Sam's trap. "Jack… You never answered Sam's question. What's her name?"

Jack paused just long enough for the elevator to reach its destination before grinning widely as he proudly announced, "Samantha, her name is Lt. Colonel Doctor Samantha Carter." He and Sam then exited the open elevator leaving a stunned Daniel in their wake.

Sam couldn't help but chuckle as she heard Daniel mutter, "It's about damn time!" while he hurried to catch up with them.


	2. No giggling, General

**No giggling, General**

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I don't own them, just borrowing them for a bit =)

**Time:** Season 8, At the cabin during Threads/Moebius. Daniel and Teal'c arrive at the cabin a day after Sam and Jack.

**Characters:** Sam/Jack, Daniel, Teal'c

A/N: Even though it's been done many times before, I simply couldn't resist doing a few of my own cabin fics.

Daniel was surprised when he and Teal'c pulled up to Jack's cabin shortly before noon and found the dock deserted and the cabin closed up tight. They had arrived a few hours earlier than expected, but based on the stories that Teal'c had shared during the drive, Daniel expected to find that Jack had coerced Sam to go fishing with him as soon as the sun came up.

"Where do you think they are, Teal'c?" Daniel questioned as he parked his car next to Jack's truck.

"I do not know Daniel Jackson. I had anticipated O'Neill to be instructing Colonel Carter on the proper technique for fishing by the time we arrived. However, I do not understand the purpose behind fishing in this particular pond. It is my understanding that there are in fact no fish actually present here."

"Hmm, maybe they went for a walk or something." Daniel replied as he shrugged and headed towards the cabin. Upon reaching the front door Daniel was pleased to find that it was unlocked. "Lucky for us Jack is as bad about locking up the cabin as he is his house in Colorado Springs."

"Indeed."

Daniel and Teal'c were headed towards the guest bedroom to drop off their things when Daniel heard what sounded like a giggle coming from the master bedroom… a male giggle. At first he thought he must be hearing things. Almost anything was likely to come out of General Jack O'Neill's mouth, but Daniel was pretty sure giggling wasn't on the list. Or rather, he had been sure until a few seconds ago.

"Teal'c, did I just hear what I think I heard?"

Before Teal'c could respond they heard a distinctly female giggle followed by a familiar voice that said, "No giggling, General."

This was followed by more giggling from both individuals and a "Yes, ma'am."

Teal'c stared at the door with a raised eyebrow for a few seconds before finally replying. "I believe you did, Daniel Jackson. It appears that O'Neill and Colonel Carter are... occupied. Perhaps we should return in a few hours."

Daniel just rolled his eyes and headed back towards the car. He was happy for his friends, but he had a feeling it was going to be a very long weekend for anyone not named Sam or Jack.


	3. Deja Vu

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I don't own them, just borrowing them for a bit =)

**Time:** Between Seasons 8/9.

**Characters:** Sam/Jack, the SGC

**Déjà vu**

Jack sighed as he checked his watch for what seemed like the tenth time in the past five minutes as he impatiently waited for the end of the work day. Five more minutes until he could put his plan into action. Sam's orders to Area 51 had arrived just after lunch and as of 16:00 she would officially be out of his chain of command. Although she knew her transfer was due to be approved soon, Sam had no idea that it had already gone through and Jack intended to surprise her. After all, it wasn't fair that he had memories of a passionate kiss in the middle of the gate room, while she didn't. He only hoped her reaction was as favorable as during the time-loop and that she didn't try to kill him instead.

After several more minutes of fidgeting and failed attempts at working on the stack of paperwork on his desk, Jack finally gave up and decided that 15:58 was close enough. He was attempting to come up with some excuse to get his favorite scientist out of her lab and into the gate room when he remembered there were certain perks to being a general.

"Walter, tell SG-1 to meet me in the gate room." Jack ordered after pushing a few buttons on his phone. Although he really only wanted Sam, paging the entire team would be less suspicious; plus Daniel wouldn't be happy if he missed this.

"Yes, sir."

Jack grabbed the orders off of his desk and headed for the gate room.

_SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1_

Sam was in her lab examining an odd piece of technology they had found on P3X-986 a few weeks earlier when she heard Walter's voice coming over the SGC speakers, "SG-1, please report to the gate room; SG-1, please report to the gate room." She grumbled at the interruption and headed off to see what catastrophe awaited her team this time. With Teal'c now spending much of his time on Dakkara SG-1 wasn't scheduled to go off world again for a few weeks, so she was expecting the worst. Her fears were confirmed, or so she thought, when she arrived and found a nervous Jack pacing back and forth.

"What's wrong, sir?" Sam questioned.

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong, Carter. What gave you that idea?"

"Oh, I don't know, Jack. Maybe the fact that you suddenly called us to the gate room at the end of the day when we aren't scheduled to go off world anytime soon." Daniel replied sarcastically as he and Teal'c entered the doorway behind Sam.

"I hate to disappoint you, Danny-boy, but the world isn't in need of saving today. I just thought you would all like to be here for this."

"For what, sir?" Sam questioned. "I was in the middle of figuring out how to optimize the electromagnetic…"

"Ack." Jack cut her off with a raised hand. "Carter, your doohickeys can wait. I think you'll like the news I have." At this Jack decided it was now or never and began walking towards Sam with a very large smirk on his face that made her heart start beating faster.

Just before he was close enough to touch her, Jack stopped and handed her, her new orders before announcing, "As of…" at this he checked his watch, "53 seconds ago you are officially reassigned to Area 51, which means… I can do this!" Before Sam had time to react Jack's hands were caressing her cheeks and then all thoughts left her as his lips met hers. As Jack dipped her, she wrapped her arms around his neck, dropping her new orders to the floor.

When they finally broke apart, Sam leaned her forehead against Jack's briefly before backing away and blushing as she registered the astonished stares, cheers, and clapping of the SGC personnel in the gate room. Seeing Sam blush only made Jack's smirk larger. "So, Carter, was that worth the interruption?" He whispered to her.

"Definitely," She replied grinning back at him.


	4. The Mystery Date

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I don't own them, just borrowing them for a bit =)

**Time:** Between Seasons 8/9.

**Characters:** Sam/Jack, Cassie

**The Mystery Date**

"So, Sam, if you have next weekend off you should come up to UNLV for the game. I should be able to get you a ticket if you're interested. What do you think?" Cassie questioned as she and Sam spoke on the phone.

"Sounds fun, but do you think you could get two tickets?" Sam replied.

"I should be able to, but why? Please tell me you didn't get back together with Pete."

"Nope, no Pete, but if it's okay with you I'd like to bring a date along. He's from out of town and had already planned to fly in on Friday for the weekend."

"I was really hoping for a girl's weekend." Cassie whined into the phone.

"I know, but he already has the tickets; plus, I think you'll really like him." Sam hoped she could get Cassie to agree without giving away exactly who her date would be. It would be much more fun to surprise Cassie in person.

"Fine, I'll get two tickets. But he better be an improvement over Pete. I never really liked that guy." Cassie finally conceded as she sighed into the phone.

"Oh, he definitely is." Sam replied as she snuggled closer to Jack on the couch of his Washington, DC apartment. She couldn't wait to see the look on Cassie's face when her date turned out to be a certain Air Force General.

_SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1_

_Game day…._

Cassie fidgeted with her phone as she waited for Sam to pick her up for a quick lunch before heading to the stadium. She was slightly annoyed that Sam's new boyfriend was going to be tagging along on what she had intended to be a girl's weekend, but during the course of the week her curiosity had started to get the best of her. Sam refused to tell her anything about her "mystery date," as Cassie had taken to calling him, not even his name; and as much as Cassie hated to admit it she was dying to meet him.

Seeing Sam's car entering the street that ran up to her dorm, Cassie strained to get a look at the man in the passenger seat. Unfortunately he appeared to be rummaging around in the back seat so all she could see was the back of his shoulders. As the car neared the steps where she was waiting Cassie began to head towards it when she suddenly froze in shock. The man in the car had finally turned around and she found herself staring wide-eyed at a very smug looking Jack O'Neill.

"Hey, Cassie!" Jack called out as he rolled down his window.

"Jack?"

"Yup."

"What are you doing here?" Cassie questioned looking back and forth between Sam and Jack with a confused expression on her face.

"Oh, that hurts, Cassie. I haven't seen you in two months and that's the welcome I get?" Jack teased.

"Sorry, I'm really glad you're here; but I thought Sam said she was bringing a date."

"I did bring a date." Sam chimed in while grinning from ear to ear.

"Jack's your date?"

"Yep!" Jack replied as he leaned over to give Sam a quick kiss on the cheek. "Now are you going to get in the car or not? I'm starving."


	5. Oops

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I don't own them, just borrowing them for a bit.

**Time:** Season 9, after Sam rejoins SG-1.

**Characters:** Sam/Jack, General Landry

**Oops**

Jack was woken in the middle of the night by an obnoxious ringing coming from the bed side table. Reaching over the warm body next to him he fumbled around in the dark trying to find the offensive object. Discovering it was a phone the still half asleep Jack decided the fastest way to get it to be quiet was to answer it.

"O'Neill." He mumbled into the phone. He was going to kill whoever had decided to call a 2-star general at this ungodly hour.

"Jack?" A confused voice on the other end of the phone questioned.

"For crying out loud, Hank, it's 3am. Couldn't whatever it is wait until morning?"

"Nope, we have a team stuck on a hostile planet and something seems to be wrong with the gate. We need Colonel Carter back on base as soon as possible."

"If you need Carter, why are you calling me?"

"I didn't call you, Jack, which brings up an interesting question; why exactly are you answering Colonel Carter's phone in the middle of the night?" As he heard this Jack's eyes widened and he glanced down at the phone he was holding. Damn, so much for keeping things quiet.

"Oops."


	6. Surprise!

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I don't own them, just borrowing them for a bit.

**Time:** Season 9, shortly after Sam rejoins SG-1.

**Characters:** Sam/Jack, Cam

**A/N:** For this take I'm assuming that while Cam read all of the official SG-1 mission reports he isn't aware of all of the chemistry that was obvious between Sam and Jack during seasons 1-8. I doubt those details made their way into any official files.

**Surprise!**

It was the first free weekend SG-1 had had since Cam had gotten the team back together. Knowing that Sam was planning to move her things back to Colorado Springs he had decided to surprise her with pizza and some moving help. He knew that she had hired movers for the big things, but he still figured she might need a hand arranging the furniture and unpacking. Daniel and Teal'c, who he had drug along with him, seemed to think that she had it covered; but Cam hated moving and refused to let one of his friends do it on her own.

Grabbing the pizzas, Cam headed up to Sam's front door and rang the doorbell. As the door opened Cam proudly announced, "Surprise!" However, instead of finding himself facing a surprised Sam Carter, Cam found himself face to face with one Major General Jack O'Neill.

"General! I wasn't expecting to find you here, sir." Cam spluttered as he attempted to stand at attention while juggling the pizza boxes he was carrying. He knew that the original members of SG-1 had been close, but finding the head of the Department of Homeworld Security helping Sam move was not something he had anticipated.

"Relax, Mitchell." Jack sighed. "It's my weekend off and I want a break from being 'The General.' For the next two days I'm simply a normal guy helping his fiancé move."

Jack was turning to greet Daniel and Teal'c when he heard a thud. Glancing back in the direction of the noise, Jack was amused to find that Cam had dropped the pizza boxes and was staring at him in shock. Before Cam could recover, Sam entered the doorway behind Jack and burst out laughing after seeing the look on Cam's face.

"I'm guessing he just found out about me and Jack?" She managed to ask in between giggles.

"Indeed." Teal'c replied.


	7. Married?

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I don't own them, just borrowing them for a bit.

**Time:** Post season 10. Set during the episode "Reunion" in SGA season 4.

**Characters:** Sam/Jack, Rodney

**A/N:** I suppose this chapter is technically a Stargate: Atlantis fic, but it fits in with the theme of "Revelations" so I decided to include it here instead of creating a completely separate story. I'm in the process of re-watching Stargate: Atlantis and happened to watch the episode where Sam takes command of the city this morning. After watching it I couldn't resist doing a few chapters with Rodney.

This first one is what I think could have happened if Ronan had shown up in Sam's office a few seconds later than he does in the episode. For this chapter dialogue in _italics_ is taken directly from the episode and doesn't belong to me.

**Married!**

Sam was in the process of getting settled into her new office in Atlantis when she noticed Rodney entering the doorway. While she was mostly looking forward to her new assignment, Sam was a little concerned about how she was going to work with Rodney day in and day out without wanting to strangle the man. She was pleasantly surprised, however, as he presented her with flowers and began to welcome her to the city all without making any remarks about…

"… _and did I mention I was seeing someone?"_

"_I'm sorry, what?"_ Sam shook her head slightly in exasperation; so much for being pleasantly surprised.

"_I'm, ah, seeing someone. Yes, I, I only bring it up now because you're here now and we'll be working together a lot more and, you know, I just thought with our past."_

"_Our past?"_ Sam groaned inwardly. This man was deluded.

"_Well, you know, the unrequited lust that's been hanging over our heads for what seems like forever."_

"_Rodney…"_

"_Yeah, I just don't want things to be awkward between the two of us, you know, uh… kind of like they are now."_

"_Rodney, I'm sure we'll be fine."_

"_Oh, of course, I mean, I'll be fine. I'm just… with you…"_ Sam couldn't take it anymore. She had intended to keep her relationship with Jack as quiet here as she had back at the SGC, but enough was enough.

"Rodney, I'm married."

"You're what! Did you just say married!"

"Yes, Rodney. Married. Very happily married I might add."

"But, but to who?" Rodney stammered. Sam didn't answer, but instead gestured to a framed picture sitting in one of the boxes on her desk. "Him? But that looks like…" Rodney's eyes widened as he began to catch on. "You're joking right. This has to be a joke. You can't possibly be married to him. I mean he's… old. Plus, I'm way smarter than he is!"

"No joke, Rodney." Sam replied pulling out her dog tags to show him the engagement and wedding rings she kept there when she was on duty. "I'm married to Major General Jack O'Neill."

"That's just not fair." Rodney mumbled in response.

Sam was sure that the news of her marriage would spread to the rest of the city by the end of the day, but honestly she didn't care anymore. Seeing the expression currently on Rodney's face was well worth it.


	8. Carter?

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I don't own them, just borrowing them for a bit.

**Time:** 2013 (10 years after season 7)

**Characters:** Sam/Jack, Jack's clone (John McNeill)

**A/N: **For those of you who have been following the story you may notice that this has replaced the second of my Rodney chapters as Chapter 8. I was never completely satisfied with "Welcome to Atlantis" so I decided to scrap it for now. I may revisit the idea at a later date, but for now back to SG-1 characters.

**A/N 2:** This idea came to me after reading the latest installment in Kelleth Metheus's "Academy Daze" which reminded me of Jack's clone. Assumptions made for this story: The Department of Homeworld Security and the SGC are still highly classified so John has no idea who the SGC commander is before reporting or that Jack has been away from the base for years. The Air Force, however, kept tabs on the whereabouts of Jack's clone so Sam knows exactly who she's dealing with.

**Carter!**

2ndLt John McNeill, USMC had butterflies in his stomach as he approached the entrance to Cheyenne Mountain. This was the one place on earth, or on any other planet for that matter, he had never expected to find himself again. After getting settled into his role as a high school student, John had severed all ties with his past life as Jack O'Neill and had every intention of taking his new life in a completely different direction. In an effort to understand more of what he had heard Carter babbling on about for years, he decided to major in Physics with the intent of pursuing a graduate degree and then going on to teach college himself. After all his years in the field, John thought that a nice quiet (and danger free) lifestyle would be perfect. This plan was short lived, however.

Two years into graduate school, John had realized that he missed the action and excitement of his previous life; as well as the camaraderie that was always present between members of the military. In an effort to decrease the risk of being recognized by anyone who knew Jack, John decided to apply for Marine Officer Candidate School instead of pursuing a commission with the Air Force. Although he knew that marines served on SG teams, John never expected that he would be offered one of the limited spots upon graduation. However, with the combination of his scientific knowledge and combat skills, the Marine Corp had other ideas. So here he was, a fresh faced lieutenant straight out of OCS, preparing to reenter the world he had intended to leave behind.

Reaching the base's entrance, John snapped to attention and presented the airman on duty with his military ID and orders as he sounded off, "2ndLt John McNeill, reporting for duty." After briefly reviewing his orders the sentry reached for his phone.

"Chief, would you inform the General that Lt McNeill just reported for duty." After returning the phone to its cradle the airman turned his attention back to John. "If you will wait here for a moment, sir, Sergeant Nelson will be here shortly to show you the way to General O'Neill's office. The General likes to meet with all of the base's new officers before they begin their specialized training."

Upon hearing this it took all of John's military training to keep his bearing. As much as part of him wanted to see his former friends again, John had been hoping that anyone who might be able to figure out his true identity was either retired or had been reassigned. He wanted to make a name for himself as John McNeill, not as someone else's clone. So much for that idea, John mused; Jack would definitely recognize a younger version of himself.

By the time he and his escort reached the hallway outside of the General's office John had decided that there was no use in attempting to hide who he really was. Since he expected Jack to recognize him within seconds he might as well give the man a hard time. After all he wouldn't court marshal himself, would he?

"You can go on in, sir, General O'Neill is expecting you." Sergeant Nelson informed him as they neared the open door.

John entered the door with a smirk and began speaking before he took in exactly who was sitting behind the desk "How's it going old man? I can't believe you actually let them stick you behind…." John stopped short as he was greeted with the sight not of himself, but of a strikingly familiar blonde staring at him with blue eyes wide and one eyebrow arched in a very Teal'c like manner.

"Carter!" He spluttered. John definitely hadn't seen this one coming.

"That's General O'Neill to you, Lt. And that wasn't exactly proper protocol for addressing your new commanding officer." She reprimanded. Although from the slight grin on her face, John could tell that she recognized him. Of course blurting out Carter had been a dead giveaway.

"Sorry, Cart… um, General. I was kind of expecting to find myself here when I heard I was being taken to see General O'Neill."

"I noticed." She replied while shaking her head in exasperation at his antics. "And I see you turned out exactly the same the second time around; still just as much of a smartass as the original version. I don't know how I'm going to survive dealing with two of you every day."

_SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1_

**A/N: **This will likely be my last installment in this series for a while. Now that I've gotten my feet wet as a new writer I have some other story ideas that I want to explore. I imagine that a few more chapters for this story will pop up along the way, but I want to wait until I have ideas that beg to be written instead of trying to force something. I hope you all enjoyed it and I look forward to sharing my next story with you soon! Thanks again for all of the wonderful reviews along the way! ~Ti Rhyse


	9. Reunion

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I don't own them, just borrowing them for a bit.

**Time:** Could be anytime in season 9 or 10

**Characters:** Sam/Jack, Sarah O'Neill

**Reunion**

Sarah couldn't help but stare at the blonde woman who was seated several rows ahead of her on her flight to Washington, DC. Sarah had first noticed her in the terminal in Colorado Springs and couldn't shake the feeling that she had met the woman before. The problem was, she couldn't place her and it was driving her nuts. As the passengers began to file off of the plane and head in the direction of the baggage claim, Sarah kept glancing towards the woman hoping she could figure out where she had seen her before. The pieces began to come together when she witnessed the woman being greeted by a very familiar form. That was it! Sarah couldn't remember her name, but the woman had been part of the team who had come with Jack to the hospital during the "incident," as she had taken to calling it in her mind. She couldn't help feel a slight twinge of jealousy at the way he grabbed woman in a bear hug and spun her around before placing a brief kiss on her lips. Sarah was happily remarried, but part of her would always have strong feelings for the man standing across the room.

Sarah was debating on whether to go over and say something to him, when Jack made her decision for her when he turned slightly and caught her staring. His eyes widened slightly in surprise before he recovered and the couple began heading towards her.

"Hi, Jack." Sarah greeted as he approached her.

"Sarah, it's good to see you again." He replied giving her a brief hug before turning to introduce the woman standing next to him. "I'd like to introduce you to Lt. Colonel Sam Carter, my fiancé. Although I believe the two of you met briefly a few years back."

"We did." She responded before turning to shake hands with Sam. "Nice to meet you under better circumstances, Colonel. You were a member of Jack's team, weren't you?"

"I was; and please, call me Sam."

"So what are you doing out here in DC, Jack?" Sarah questioned turning back towards him. "I figured you'd be retired and hiding away in your cabin in Minnesota by now."

"Oh, believe me he tried." Sam chuckled before Jack had a chance to respond. "The President and the Joint Chiefs wouldn't let him."

"You're kidding, right?" Sarah asked incredulously. She knew Jack had been good at his job, but between his irreverent sense of humor and how much she knew he hated paperwork she never expected him to make General, much less be high enough up to warrant attention from the President.

"Unfortunately she's not." Jack replied sheepishly. "When I tried to retire they bribed me with a second star and stuck me in the Pentagon. What about you? What brings you to D.C.?"

"Not much, I'm just here for a few days for a conference. Speaking of which I guess I should get going, I'm supposed to meet a few friends for dinner and don't want to be late. Take care, Jack, and congratulations on your engagement. I wish you both the best." She hesitated for a moment before slipping Sam her business card and whispering to her with a wink. "If you need any advice on how to keep him in line don't hesitate to give me a call. I know how much of a pain he can be."

"Hey! I heard that!" Jack whined in mock indignation before giving her a quick peck on the cheek. "You take care of yourself too, Sarah."

As they parted ways, Sarah reflected on the changes she had seen in Jack. His hair was completely silver now and he'd put on a few pounds, but he still looked good. And in some ways he actually looked better than the last time she had seen him, which had been nearly 10 years ago. He no longer had a haunted look to his eyes, but instead the mischievous glint that had always been present when he was younger was back. She had a feeling that Sam had played a large part in that, and she was glad. He was a good man and deserved happiness.


	10. The Vacation

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I don't own them, just borrowing them for a bit.

**Time:** At the cabin during Threads/Moebius

**Characters:** Sam/Jack, Daniel, Teal'c

**A/N:** So I keep thinking I'm going to start working on some other stories, but I just can't seem to leave this one alone. Hope you enjoy!

**The Vacation**

Jack yawned as he ushered Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c into his Minnesota cabin. Although it was still relatively early, everyone was exhausted. What was supposed to be a short flight followed by a nice lunch and a pleasant drive through the countryside had turned into a traveler's nightmare. The plan was to take a morning flight from Colorado Springs to Minneapolis, grab lunch in the city, and then make the two hour drive to Jack's cabin in plenty of time to stock up on supplies from the local store before it closed. But when did anything SG-1 do actually go according to plan?

The first sign of trouble came when the members of SG-1 got a glimpse of the security line. It seemed that everyone in Colorado Springs had decided that this was the weekend for a vacation. To make matters worse, the TSA agents picked Teal'c's luggage for a random spot check and decided that his tratonin dispensers were suspicious and that he should be detained and the liquid confiscated. By the time the situation had been resolved (after 5 different phone calls from various Air Force officials) the team was dismayed to find that they had missed their flight… by five minutes. Luckily the next flight was scheduled for noon and still had seats available. By 11:15am things were looking up; their plane had landed on schedule and they had seen the previous passengers disembark. You can imagine their surprise when 'DELAYED' popped up next to their flight number. It was two more hours before SG-1 actually managed to board a plane. By this point Jack and Daniel had been bickering for nearly an hour straight, Sam was about to kill the both of them, and Teal'c looked like he was going to throttle the next person who approached him to ask about his distinctive tattoo (he was really regretting leaving his usual hat behind). And as they found out while waiting for takeoff; all of this was the result of some idiot crashing a baggage cart into the nose of their plane and the airliner having to find their flight another aircraft. Jack was still having trouble figuring out how the driver had actually managed to do that accidentally; it's not like a huge plane is difficult to see.

By the time they made it out of the airport in Minneapolis it appeared that things were looking up. Everyone's bags had, by some miracle, ended up on the correct plane even after all of the switches; and their rental car was waiting for them. They decided to have an early dinner and then head for Jack's cabin. After the day they'd had, the supplies could wait until morning. Their luck managed to hold through dinner and the first two thirds of their drive to the cabin, and SG-1 began to relax thinking that they had made it through the worst; one of the tires, however, had other ideas. Normally this wouldn't have been much of a problem. The CO of the SGC and the members of its flagship team were certainly more than capable of changing a flat, unfortunately all the skill in the world doesn't help when your rental car doesn't have a spare. After another hour of waiting for AAA to come change the tire and the last half hour of driving to Jack's cabin they had finally arrived. Yep, this day had definitely not gone according to plan, Jack mused as he let out another yawn.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm beat. Why don't I show everyone their rooms and I'll save the grand tour for the morning?" Jack questioned as he showed them into the hallway. He was answered by a chorus of sleepy nods. "Carter, you get the master bedroom, which is the last door on the right. Danny and Teal'c you can share the guest bedroom, it's the first door on your left." Jack continued pointing towards the respective rooms.

"Jack, why don't you share with Teal'c and I'll take the couch? Let's face it, you're not as young as you used to be and after all your whining today, I refuse to put up with you complaining about a sore back for the rest of the weekend." Daniel remarked.

"Hey! I'm not that old!" Jack retorted. "Plus, who said anything about me sleeping on the couch?"

"Well, if Sam has your room and we have the guest room… I just assumed… I mean… where else would you sleep?"

"My room." Jack responded with a grin as he put his arm around Sam's shoulders and led her towards the bedroom. "After the day we've had I'm thoroughly looking forward to some cuddle time with Carter."

Daniel stared in surprise for a few seconds as the door closed behind the couple before turning to Teal'c. "It's about time those two got together, but I can honestly say I never expected to hear the word 'cuddle' come out of Jack O'Neill's mouth."

"Indeed."

_SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1_

**A/N**: This chapter had a life of its own. It was originally supposed to be a very short piece covering only the sleeping arrangements and then the idea of their horrible travel luck kind of sprang out of nowhere. The part about the plane being hit by the baggage cart actually happened to me waiting for a plane in Washington, DC once. I was not happy when I discovered the reason for my 2 hour delay. Also, for those not familiar with AAA, it's a company in North America that you can call if you have car troubles on the road and they'll come help you out.


	11. Oops: Take Two

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I don't own them, just borrowing them for a bit.

**Time:** Anytime in Season 9

**Characters:** Sam/Jack, Cam

**A/N:** This one is a very short, but hopefully you'll all still enjoy it. =)

**Oops: Take Two**

It was Monday morning and SG-1 had decided to do some friendly sparring before their afternoon briefing. When they finished up Cam headed over to the corner where he and Sam had tossed their dog tags. They had been practicing some ground fighting techniques and had removed them so that their opponent wouldn't risk getting tangled in the chain. Cam reached down and grabbed both pairs before glancing at them to determine which set belonged to Sam so he could toss them to her. His eyes widened and he did a double take when he saw the name on the second pair of tags.

"Uh, Sam?"

"Yeah?" She replied giving him an odd look as she tried to figure out what could possibly be so interesting about a simple piece of metal with her name stamped on it.

"Why are you wearing General O'Neill's dog tags?"

"Oops."


	12. An Unexpected Guest

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I don't own them, just borrowing them for a bit.

**Time:** Late Season 4 in an AU where Sam and Jack somehow find a way around the regs.

**Characters:** Sam/Jack, Jacob

**A/N: **I'm still working through the details of the next few chapters of "Conversion" so I thought I'd add another short chapter to this story in the mean time. I've always loved Jacob so I just couldn't resist doing an AU chapter involving him.

**An Unexpected Guest**

As Jacob Carter stepped through the active stargate into the SGC's gate room he was startled by the distinct lack of activity. The only personnel present were several technicians and SFs who looked extremely bored and one Lt Colonel he didn't recognize who appeared to still be half asleep. He wondered what time it was. He had only thought jet lag was hard to deal with, gate lag was much worse. Hell, he didn't even know what day of the week it was on Earth.

"Welcome to the SGC, General Carter," The Lt Colonel addressed him from the control room using his former air force rank, "What can I do for you, sir?"

"Just here on vacation, Colonel," Jacob replied, "Thought I'd spend some time with the family before I get sent on another mission for the Tok'ra. Do you happen to know if Major Carter is on base? And as silly as it may sound, what day is it?"

"It's early Saturday morning, sir, and I don't believe so," he quickly leaned over a computer screen and after punching a few keys turned back to address Jacob, "She checked out yesterday evening and it appears SG-1 is on stand down until Tuesday. I can have an airman drive you to her home."

"That would be great, thank you. I just need to change into something a little more appropriate. Somehow I think these would turn a few heads." He gestured at his traditional tok'ra attire.

"Of course, I'll have Sergeant Matthews bring a car to the surface entrance. You can meet him there, sir."

As Jacob proceeded out of the gate room Sergeant Walter Harriman turned to his fellow technician with a worried frown.

"Does he know?" Walter questioned with concern etched on his face.

"I don't think so."

"I hope Colonel O'Neill will be okay," with a shake of his head Walter turned back to the screen in front of him as the other technician nodded gravely in agreement. General Carter and Colonel O'Neill were about to get the surprise of their lives.

_SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1_

Jack began to stir as the morning sun streamed through the window of Sam's bedroom and landed across his face. As he woke he suddenly became aware that the sun wasn't the only thing that had disturbed his sleep; something was tickling his nose. Cracking his eyes open slightly Jack grinned sleepily as he realized the culprit was a stray strand of blond hair belonging to the woman spooned tightly against him. Brushing Sam's hair gently back into place Jack pulled her even tighter against him and buried his face into her neck. There was something to be said for enforced downtime. With no where they needed to be for several more days Jack didn't see any need to get up; he was content to spend the majority of the morning dozing with the woman he loved wrapped in his arms.

Jack had nearly fallen back asleep when the silence of the morning was abruptly broken by the ringing of Sam's doorbell. He groaned in protest at the interruption. Who could possibly be at the door at 7:30am on a Saturday?

"Was that the door?" Sam questioned groggily as she rolled over to face him and rested her head on his chest.

"Uh huh," Jack mumbled as he pressed a good morning kiss to her forehead, "I say we just ignore it; maybe they'll decide no one's home."

Just then the silence was broken by another set of shrill rings. This time it was Sam who let out a small groan. Whoever it was was persistent.

"Want me to get it?" Jack offered as he pushed himself up onto his elbows. Sam nodded her thanks and rolled away from him so he could rise.

Jack padded down the hallway and reached the door just as the doorbell went off for the third time. Making no attempt whatsoever to hide his grumpiness he threw open the front door only to have his eyes widen in shock. Standing on the stoop looking like a deer in headlights was none other than Jacob Carter.

"Oh boy," Sam muttered to herself as she came around the corner half a minute later and took in the sight before her. When she hadn't heard voices and Jack hadn't returned her curiosity had gotten the best of her and she'd come to see what was going on. She couldn't help but grin slightly at what she had found. The two most important men in her life were standing frozen in the open doorway in the middle of what seemed to be a staring contest of sorts; both men's mouths working up and down slightly as they tried to figure out what to say. Well, so much for her nice and quiet weekend, Sam thought with a shake of her head; instead, things were about to get very, very interesting.


	13. An Unexpected Guest: Part II

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I don't own them, just borrowing them for a bit.

**Time:** Late Season 4 in an AU where Sam and Jack somehow find a way around the regs.

**Characters:** Sam/Jack, Jacob

**A/N: **Thank you all once again for the reviews! I was originally going to leave the details of Jacob's reaction to your imaginations, but since several of you asked for more I decided to follow up with part II. And since I didn't want Selmak to feel left out internal dialogue between Jacob and Selmak will be done as follows: Jacob in _italics_ and Selmak in **bold. **Also, I apologize for any typos that may slip through. I do my best to proofread each of my stories carefully, but I occassionally miss something. Enjoy!

**An Unexpected Guest: Part II**

Jacob Carter's eyes widened in utter shock as the doorway to Sam's house was pulled open revealing none other than Colonel Jack O'Neill, and between his plaid pajama pants and obvious case of bed head there was no doubt that he had just woken up. What the hell was Sam's CO doing sleeping at her house?

**I think it's fairly obvious, **Selmak remarked with a touch of amusement, **you'd have to be blind not to have noticed the mutual attraction between those two.**

_Attraction is one thing, finding him in her house is another, _Jacob groused,_ there better be some other explanation for this because as much as I like Jack if he's put my daughter's career in jeopardy I'm going to kill him._

**I do not understand you sometimes, Jacob. I would have thought you would be pleased that Samantha has chosen such a suitable mate.**

_The Air Force won't see it that way. Under different circumstances I might be willing to admit that Jack and Sam are good for each other, but the way things stand now I see it ending only in heartbreak for both of them. Not to mention the risk to their respective careers. Their reckless actions could very well spell the end of SG-1 and that's simply not something the galaxy needs right now._ Jacob was practically fuming by this point. A part of him wanted to be happy if Sam was happy, but the rest of him was afraid that her happiness would be all too brief.

Neither he nor Jack had moved a muscle when Sam rounded the corner and found them frozen in shock staring at one another. Jacob was still holding on to some hope that his and Selmak's suspicions were incorrect and that Jack had merely crashed on Sam's couch for some innocent reason. The familiarity of her tone when she addressed Jack, however, dashed those hopes.

"Are you going to let him in, Jack, or are you just going to stare at him all morning." Sam gently chastised Jack giving him an amused grin. Jacob felt his blood pressure begin to rise; there was no denying it now, something was definitely going on between those two.

"Sorry." Jack mumbled with a slight shake of his head as he stepped backwards a pace and motioned for Jacob to enter the foyer before shutting the door behind him.

"Hi, Dad," Sam greeted Jacob with a brief hug before moving to stand beside Jack and giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. The gesture was not lost on Jacob and it was only Selmak threatening to take control that convinced him to keep his temper mostly in check until he at least heard what the pair before him had to say for themselves.

"Would one of you like to tell me exactly what the hell is going on here?" He demanded as he glanced back and forth between Sam and Jack several times before fixing his gaze firmly on Jack.

This was so not how he had wanted Jacob to find out about his very recent change in relationship with Sam, Jack thought as he met Jacob's icy glare. Seeing the look on the older man's face he quickly decided he would rather face an army of angry jaffa than Jacob Carter at that moment. He frantically began trying to think of something… anything he could say that would get him through the next five minutes with his skin, or more accurately his nose, intact. He finally decided there was only one thing he could say; Jacob needed to know exactly how he felt about his daughter.

"We're in love, Jacob," he finally stated simply as he stepped closer to Sam and wrapped his arm tightly around her shoulders.

"How could you let this happen? You're her commanding officer, Jack! You know exactly what this could do to her career, not to mention yours," Jacob was baffled as to how two intelligent adults could honestly believe that love alone would make everything work out in the end. Unfortunately life didn't always have fairytale endings.

"How could we let this happen?" Sam jumped into the fray as her frustration at her father's reaction began to build, "We didn't let anything happen, but it did despite our best intentions. We spent months denying our growing feelings and even after we were forced to admit them during the za'tarc testing we had every intention of ignoring them so that we could continue to do our jobs. As painful as it was we were prepared to make that sacrifice to protect this planet."

"So what happened? Neither of you appears to be sacrificing much at the moment," Jacob felt a pang of guilt as he saw the anger flare in Sam's eyes. He hated to rile her, but she needed to be made to see what a huge mistake she and Jack were making.

"The President and the Joint Chiefs decided to relax the fraternization regulations at the SGC due to the unusual nature of our work as well as our command structure. In most areas of service personnel are reassigned every few years giving them more flexibility to work around the regulations as they change billets. That's not the case at the SGC where teams tend to remain static for long periods of time. And even in the rare case where someone chooses to leave an SG team they are generally considered too valuable to be allowed to leave program completely.

"The only stipulation now is that any relationship must have the approval of General Hammond and that any unprofessional behavior on base will result in the immediate punishment of both individuals," Jack explained patiently, having finally recovered enough from his initial shock to find his voice.

"Oh," Jacob responded sheepishly as he felt his anger begin to melt away. It seemed that maybe Jack and Sam did know what they were doing after all.

"General Hammond is fully aware of our relationship along with most of the SGC. He's given us his blessing and we hope you will too," Sam gave her father a pleading look.

"You have it, although how you expect to put up with him I'll never know," Jacob responded throwing a grin in Jack's direction along with the barb.

"Trust me, Jacob, I don't know either, but I'm glad she seems to be willing to try," Jack responded giving Sam's shoulders a squeeze.

"And I'm sorry for overreacting. I should know you both well enough to have realized that you wouldn't risk your careers rashly; but finding you here did come as quite a shock, Jack," Jacob continued as the three of them finally made their way into Sam's living room now that the tension between them had lowered.

"Yes, well, you weren't exactly the person I expected to find either," Jack chuckled slightly, "I nearly had a heart attack. This was so not how we pictured you finding out about the two of us."

"We were going to explain the change in the regs first," Sam elaborated.

"That probably would have gone a bit smoother," Jacob admitted, "but I really am happy for you two."

"As am I," Jacob's head lowered briefly as Selmak momentarily took control, "but you should know, O'Neill, that should you do anything to harm Samantha I believe that Jacob just might kill you. And you should also know that I will make no attempts to stop him."

Jack nodded solemnly at the tok'ra before glancing at Sam who had begun to giggle uncontrollably. His life was being threatened and she was giggling. What was the world coming to?


	14. Eight Years

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I don't own them, just borrowing them for a bit.

**Time:** Season 8 "Moebius"

**Characters:** Sam/Jack (From the original timeline), Daniel

**A/N: **This is the first of three companion pieces dealing with the different Sam/Jack pairings from the various timelines. The first installment focuses on Jack, Sam, and Daniel from the original timeline.

**Eight Years**

While it definitely had its downsides, being stranded in Ancient Egypt wasn't all bad; Jack decided as he lightly traced circles across the bare stomach of the woman spooned against him. In the weeks leading up to their crazy mission into the past, he and Sam had begun to slowly broach a subject that had remained safely locked away for far too many years; their feelings for each other.

Their admissions, however, had done nothing to rid them of the problem of their relative positions in the Air Force and they had yet to come up with a solution that they could both agree on. If there was a silver lining to being stuck 5,000 years in the past it was that there were no pesky regulations to get in the way, Jack thought as he surveyed the simple tent that would be his home for the foreseeable future. Sure he would miss pizza, hockey, and the Simpsons; but he'd manage as long as he could finally wake up with Sam in his arms every day.

Jack's thoughts were interrupted by a soft hum of contentment from Sam as the feeling of his fingers on her bare skin slowly pulled her into wakefulness.

"Morning," he greeted as he propped himself up slightly on his free arm and leaned forward to place a kiss on her shoulder.

"I can't believe we didn't do this years ago," Sam mumbled as she turned in Jack's embrace so that she was resting her head on his chest with her arm draped across his stomach.

"Yes, well, let's not dwell." Jack replied as he pulled Sam even closer to his side. She responded by shifting her weight and rolling to lay on top of him so that they were nose to nose.

"I think I may need some help 'not dwelling'," Sam declared suggestively as she leaned forward and captured Jack's lips in a passionate kiss.

"I think that could be arranged," Jack replied slightly breathlessly between kisses before flipping them over and starting a trail of kisses down Sam's neck. He was just beginning to work his way along her collar bone when a voice from outside the tent caused him to groan in displeasure and bury his head in Sam's neck in defeat.

"Are you awake, Jack?" Daniel's voice pierced through the early morning silence.

"I am now," Jack retorted. Even though he had in fact been awake to begin with, he simply couldn't help being a smart ass when it came to his best friend.

"I'm worried about, Sam. I went by her tent to see if she wanted to come to the market with me this morning, but she's not there," Daniel began, the concern evident in his voice.

"I'm sure she's fine, Daniel. She's a big girl; she can take care of herself," Jack replied hoping that Daniel would drop the subject. Being discovered in bed together wasn't exactly how he and Sam had planned for their friends to find out about the new dynamic in their relationship.

"But she can't speak Egyptian; not to mention the fact that we don't know how the local men will react to the presence of a lone woman. It could be dangerous for her to be out by herself," Daniel protested loudly before becoming suspicious of Jack's lack of worry. Ever since the fiasco with the Shavadai early in the team's history his friend had been insistent that Sam stay with one of her male teammates at all times until they could determine exactly how women were treated. He should be more concerned that Sam wasn't in her tent. "You know where she is, don't you?" Daniel accused.

"No," Jack denied flatly earning himself an eye roll and a jab in the ribs from the woman in question. It never ceased to amaze her how two grown men could so quickly bait each other into squabbling like five year olds.

"You're lying!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are..." Daniel's words trailed off as he finally lost what little patience he had with Jack and pushed his way past the tent flap only to see Sam practically dive under the blankets spread on Jack's pallet as she tried to make sure she was completely covered.

"Hi, Daniel," she greeted with a slight blush as her head reemerged from the pile of blankets. Meanwhile, Jack took in the archaeologist's surprised and embarrassed expression with a self satisfied smirk.

"I knew you were lying," Daniel pointed a finger accusingly at Jack, who simply shrugged, before turning his attention to Sam, "so I'm guessing you're not in the mood to check out the market then?"

"Sorry," Sam replied as her blush increased.

"Right… well… a… I guess I'll see you guys later," Daniel stammered as he quickly retreated from the awkward situation he had found himself in.

"Much, much later," Jack whispered in Sam's ear as the tent flap swung closed and he once again gathered her into his arms, "after all, we do have eight years of lost time to make up for."


	15. Eight Days

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I don't own them, just borrowing them for a bit.

**Time:** Season 8 "Moebius"

**Characters:** Sam/Jack (From the altered timeline), Daniel/Teal'c

**A/N: **It's good to be back! It's been a crazy year, but now things have settled down a bit and I plan to continue adding chapters to this story as I come up with ideas. I also have some ideas for longer stories that I am trying to sort out in my head. This is my second installment dealing with the SG-1 teams that were forced to remain in ancient Egypt. This one focusing on the Sam and Jack from the altered timeline.

**Eight Days**

"In a minute." Jack responded to Daniel's announcement that he and Sam could now safely leave the jumper.

When they had not emerged five minutes later Daniel was beginning to get concerned. If the blasts from the jaffa's staff weapons had damaged the rear hatch, he wasn't sure how he and Teal'c were going to manage getting Sam and Jack free.

"Jack… everything okay in there? You did hear me say you could come out now, right?" Daniel questioned impatiently over the radio.

"I said we'd be out in a minute!" Jack exclaimed sounding a bit out of breath.

"It's been five, Jack." Daniel retorted. He was about to reach for his radio again after receiving no response when the hatch began to rise.

"What took you guys so…" Daniel's question died on his lips as he took in the appearance of the pair before him. Sam's hair was sticking out in all directions and she seemed a bit flushed, while Jack's blouse was buttoned unevenly and a cocky grin was plastered on his face. Both seemed to missing their vests.

"It appears that they were… occupied, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c stated as Daniel struggled to process the obvious implications of their state of disarray.

"You two sure didn't waste any time, did you?" Daniel eventually responded with a chuckle.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Daniel. We were, uh, trying to fix the ship." Sam offered lamely as she began to blush furiously.

"Yeah… right… what she said… fixing the ship." Jack nodded in agreement still grinning like a madman.

"Sure you were." Daniel responded sarcastically as he rolled his eyes and turned to head back towards the village. He wasn't sure why he was so surprised, after all no matter what timeline or alternate reality they were in, Sam and Jack always seemed to end up together. Still, he hadn't expected it to happen so soon. It had taken his Sam and Jack over eight years to finally get things right, these two had known each other for less than eight days.


	16. Fishing

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I don't own them, just borrowing them for a bit.

**Time:** Season 8 "Moebius"

**Characters:** Sam/Jack (From the altered timeline), Daniel/Teal'c

**A/N: **This is the final installment of my "Moebius" trilogy. Sorry it took me so long to get this written.

**Fishing**

As Jack exited the lab carrying the crate containing the ZPM Daniel and Teal'c fell in step with him.

"So... Jack..." Daniel began.

"Daniel..."

"What was that look for?"

"What look?" Jack feigned ignorance, although he knew exactly what look Daniel was referring to.

"The look you just gave Sam." Daniel elaborated.

"There was no look." Jack protested with a shake of his head.

"Indeed there was, O'Neill." Teal'c chimed in as the trio reached the elevator.

"Was not..." Jack whined as he jabbed the up button.

"Jack..." Daniel signed in annoyance; clearly unwilling to let the subject drop.

"Fine..." Jack finally relented knowing Daniel wouldn't leave him alone if he didn't. And he had packing of his own to attend to. "If you must know I can't wait to finally go... fishing with Sam." He chose his words carefully; glancing at the security camera above as he stepped into the now open elevator.

"Fishing... that look was about fishing? Daniel responded in disbelief.

"Not fishing, Daniel, _FISHING._" Jack emphasized the word with a suggestive grin just as the doors slid shut.

"He and Sam aren't... you don't think he meant..." Daniel stuttered.

"Perhaps it would be wise if we did not arrive at O'Neill's cabin until a later date." Teal'c suggested.

"Yeah, I think you're right." Daniel nodded in agreement while wondering why they had been invited to come along in the first place. Oh... he was happy for his friends; he just didn't really want to be stuck with them... in a small cabin... in the middle of nowhere... while they went... _fishing._


End file.
